Nine Network
"Channel Nine" and "Nine" redirect here. :For the discussion forum by Microsoft, see Channel 9 (website). :For the Sydney television station owned by the Nine Network, see TCN. :For the Melbourne television station owned by the Nine Network, see GTV. :For the Brisbane television station owned by the Nine Network, see QTQ. :For the Adelaide television station owned by the Nine Network, see NWS. :For the Perth television station owned by the Nine Network, see STW. :For the Darwin television station owned by the Nine Network, see NTD. The Nine Network is a television network in Australia. The Nine Network logo, which consists of a numeral 9 beside nine dots arranged in a 3x3 grid, is one of the most iconic logos in Australia. National Television Network 1959–1968 National Nine Network/Nine Network 1968–1970 The National Television Network was renamed "The National Nine Network" in late 1968 following the affiliation switch of Sydney station ATN with all mainland capital city stations in the network broadcasting on VHF9. 1970–2000 On 9 July 1970, this classic logo across the network was introduced. The logo features the "9" as a numeral, with nine dots to the left of it. For B&W broadcasts, the entire logo stayed in white. This logo was designed by Brian Sadgrove. Starting in March 1975, when the network began broadcasting in colour, the logo colouring was changed to yellow, the background is blue, and "LIVING COLOR" was added below the logo. In 1977, an alternate version of the logo without the dots was introduced, as seen on station identifications and news gathering vehicles. In March 1997, the dots were changed to spheres until these spheres returned to dots as a new on-air ident package, created by Velvet Mediendesign. Also, it was still being used as a production logo until 2000. The network had begun calling itself the "National Nine Network", and became "Nine Network Australia" in 1988. The network name alternated between 1988 and 1991. 2001–2006 Nine Network Old (Print).svg|Print variant The 1970's logo was redesigned on 1 January 2001 with the introduction of digital TV in Australia by Velvet Mediendesign. On 1 September 2002, the dots were changed back to spheres from the 1997 logo as well as the 9 becoming 3D for their '7 colours for 7 days' presentation package. 2006–2008 Nine2006 (Print).svg|Print variant On 30 January 2006, the network and its affiliates relaunched their logos to coincide with Nine's 50th anniversary. The iconic numeral was reworked with a few rounded corners eliminated in the process. The logo uses a 2D blue cube with an altered numeral inside it, which saw the removal of the nine dots again. The graphics package used during that time was designed by Bruce Dunlop Associates in 2005. Later on 15 January 2007 the cube became a solid 3D box, and in May 2007 they partially relaunched the nine dots, which are visible on every second surface of the box. The dotless logo was however still used in Perth and Adelaide stations STW and NWS until March 2010, when they reinstated the nine-dots logo. 2008–present Nine 2008 (Print).svg|Print variant On 14 January 2008, the 1970's logo was reintroduced, but with a different design. The slogan used with this was "we♥TV", which had also been used in December 2007 with the previous logo. This time, the dots are now a bit bigger and the numeral from the 2006 logo continues. On 1 February 2009, the dots are once again 2D as part of a brand refresh and short-lived presentation which lasted until 26 September 2009. However, this logo is still used on some property. 2008–2009 As a part of a major relaunch, Nine completely reinstated the nine-dots logo in the same date. The nine dots are represented by translucent 3D discs during that year. The music used throughout the network's ID's and promotions was "Smile"' by The Supernaturals. First, this logo began use in Sydney, Melbourne, Brisbane and Darwin markets. However, they were not revived in both Perth and Adelaide markets because they were both owned by WIN Corporation at the time and WIN Television, Nine's former affiliate decided not to revive the dots due to affiliation disagreements. 2009–2012 Later on 27 September, the dots are changed to spheres yet again when the network's original slogan Welcome Home was launched. The dots were made smaller, like the old logo. In March 2010, the dots were reinstated in both Perth and Adelaide markets. 2012–present On 15 April 2012, during the premiere of The Voice, Nine's identity changed, applying the logo in different colours such as red, green, purple and more. It is also reminiscent of the 2002 ID package. Coincidentally, the identity was launched a decade after the launch of the aforementioned ID package. Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Nine Entertainment Co. Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1959 Category:1965 Category:1969 Category:1988 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 9 Category:Television stations branded as channel 9 Category:Nine Network Category:Australia Category:NRL Category:Suncorp Super Netball